dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Jaksnai Devagra
"Take a good long look at my belly little morsel, because you are going to be a nice little part of it." Jaksnai mocking her next meal. Jaksnai is an artificially enhanced Greenskin Ancient Dragon created to try and make another Blackskin. Profile *Name: Jaksnai Devagra *Birth Date: Ancient Dragoian Year 10026 (Dragoian year -38014) *Height: 69ft 8in *Species: Ancient Dragon *Gender: Female *Weight: 31039435 Kg Overview Created as an experiment to try and recreate the size, power and bulk of a Blackskin. The end result was undersized but still considerably larger and proportionally stronger than a typical greenskin. The project was scrapped once it was realised that Jaksnai had a hunger that would not be sustainable if more like her were made. She was picked up by the Blackskin Atheai Kilas and allowed her own starship and crew to do with as she pleased, on the single condition that whenever Jaksnai performed a raid, she would bring a prize back to Atheai, normally a living snack or living jewellery. Despite being a raider, Jaksnai is still part of the Androgian Military and ranks as a Captain. Friendship Jaksnai is not one to have friends, claiming they are nothing but a distraction. However, she has made herself friendly to her boss Atheai Kilas, often playing little games for fun. These games typically take the form of a eating contest, in which both Atheai and Jaksnai compete to see who can devour their food the fastest. This food is always smaller DragonKin and can range from masses of small DragonKin such as the Ancient Dragoians to a single pair, or sometimes even two, of Androgian males of similar size and builds. Jaksnai nearly always loses these games, as her maw and belly are smaller than Atheai's, meaning she can't down as much food in one gulp or take as much food in one sitting. The belly capacity is rather moot, seeing as both Atheai and Jaksnai agree on a portion that means nothing goes to waste on both ends. Hunger With all of Jaksnai's enhancements over a typical Androgian greenskin came a rather ravenous hunger which causes Jaksnai to always yearn to feed. After learning of this gargantuan appetite, Jaksnai decided to manipulate the system so that she could stuff more DragonKin meat into her maw by claiming they nulled her hunger faster, which they did, although not as fast as Jaksnai claims. While she is forbidden from devouring other Androgians, she sometimes exploits marriage by marrying a male, and as soon as it's offical, devouring the male citing the "female got bored" clause. Executions Jaksnai's raiding of colonies always results in the same ultimatum for the colony, being divided into 3 categories, known as A, B and C. Group A consists of the smallest prisoners and is normally around half the size of group B. Jaksnai has this thrown into a furnace alive so that they are reduced to just their Rare Dragoian Metal. This molten metal is then used to repair any damaged armour plating Jaksnai owns. Group B consists of the fattest, largest and heaviest prisoners and is always the largest group. This group ends up in Jaksnai's belly, often being swallowed whole and often in compressed groups. This group is always the first to meet their fate, just to demoralise the other groups. Jaksnai believes the faster this group is stuffed into her belly, the more demoralized the other groups will be. Group C consists of pairs of colonists who look very similar, as well as the single fattest prisoner. This group is transported into cages aboard Jaksnai's ship to be given as gifts to Atheai Kilas, to keep Jaksnai in her good graces. This group is always the smallest. This group is told they will not be killed, but then get transported to their cages. Combat Style Jaksnai uses her increased size and bulk to swing harder, preffering close combat to compliment this. Her weapon of choice is a shotgun and here own fists, which she will use to smash foes. When a foe is the last remaining, she will often grab this foe and mutilate them in some way, such as ripping off limbs or taking large bites of the foe. Regardless of the foe, Jaksnai will always devour their remains. When fighting Ancient Dragoians, she will step on her foes and crush them into a bloody pulp but if feeling particularily invincible, she will grab her foes and devour them, often mushing them into a paste into her maw just to demoralize any remaining foes. Category:Ancient Dragons Category:Characters